The new cultivar ‘GL Manaus’ is a product of a naturally occurring whole-plant mutation of an unnamed cultivar of Euphorbia hypericifolia (not patented). The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant by Walt King and Jairo Schmidt in a controlled environment in a cultivated area of Manaus, Brazil in September of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GL Manaus’ by terminal cuttings was performed in São José do Rio Preto, Brazil and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.